Laminate sheets are useful in a variety of manufacturing processes. Laminate sheets may be bonded together to form a composite structure having layers of different materials. For example, foam core structures may have protective layers of laminated sheets attached to the outer surface thereof. Typical uses are again, snow sleds and bodyboards.